


A Mess Of Things

by afreerobin



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreerobin/pseuds/afreerobin
Summary: Fabian finds himself in a awkward situation that is most definitely The Ball's fault.Aka, the obligatory fake dating fic.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	A Mess Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Dim20 gift for squidne. They wanted a Fabriz fic and here I am. Hope you enjoy!!!

“You did  _ what?! _ ’’

Riz winces, hands flying up to pacify his taller friend. His office is a mess, more so than usual and the rest of his party is watching the display with a mix of confusion and amusement. Funny, but Riz was sure he only invited Fabian over. He blames Fig and her unnerving ability to sense upcoming drama in their ragtag group.

‘’If you’d just let me explain-’’ Riz tries again, but Fabian isn’t having it. His nostrils are flaring in that cute half regal elf, half rowdy human way. Or, it would be cute if it weren't for the fuming anger in his one good eye.

‘’You-  _ you! _ ’’ Fabian stops himself, breathing in and letting the anger roll off of him like Jawbone taught him. Surely, Riz had a good reason for this. For the  **_lie_ ** that would no doubt he the talk of the school when they returned Monday.

Fabian pressed his palms together and exhaled. ‘’The Ball. Are you telling me, Fabian Aramais Seacaster, that you somehow convinced half the town we were  _ dating _ ? And that we need to go on a  _ date _ to prove it?''

‘’ _ ’Are’  _ dating,’’ Interjected Gorgug unhelpfully. ‘’Present tense.’’

That just seemed to kick Fig into another fit of laughter. Adaine at least looked sympathetic. Kristen just looked subduedly amused. Riz, however, was torn between wanting to sink into the floor and being offended on his fake (definitely fake) romantic feelings.

‘’I’d be a good boyfriend.’’ He said, like that’s what Fabian was angry about.

‘’I’m not saying you wouldn’t, The Ball. What I mean is, why me?’’

The look Riz gives him is one Fabian can’t really read. He huffs a slow breath, hands going to fumble with the briefcase by his side.

The briefcase Fabian got him.

‘’It just...made the most sense? I needed a cover story that involved a significant other.’’ Riz makes a hand gesture towards Fabian. ‘’You were the first name that came to mind that could be plausible.’’

Something twists in Fabian’s chest. He feels winded, like when Gorgug got too excited during Owlbear practice and tackled him at full strength. Part of him was ...flattered? Proud? To have someone think of his name in a panic when they needed help. It made Fabian feel wanted. The other part was still befuddled. Riz had other friends. Why would Fabian be the one he thought of?

‘’But...me? Why not Fig, or Adaine?’’

Fig snorts, and Riz wishes once more they would go. He tries a smile, and shrugs half-heartedly. ‘I’m not exactly their type, am I? And I couldn’t do Kristen for obvious reasons, and Gorgug is taken.’’

‘’Aw.’ Goes Gorgug. ‘’I would’a dated you buddy.’’

''You're already dating someone Gorgug.''

''Oh.''

Fabian throws his hands up in the air. He loves his friends, really, he does. Went through a whole character redemption to prove it. But he's certain if the rest of them don't leave him and Riz alone to figure out what the  _ hell  _ they're going to do, hes going to end up strangling them. 

''Right. Everyone out!' He snaps his fingers and points at the door. ''The Ball and I need to talk in private.''

Fig looks ready to protest, loathed to miss the  _ drama,  _ but Adaine grabs her by the arm and pulls. Gorgug goes to insist, nearly dragging the bemoaning tiefling out the door. Clicking her tounge Kristen winks, following to leave them alone.

And- and, wow, this is awkward. The tension is alien and Fabian hasn't felt this lost around his friend since the day they met. The day he absolutely beefed it on a kitchen table.

''Okay Fabian, look.'' Riz is fidgety, somehow both staring right at his face but avoiding his eyes. ''I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.''

It's too late for that, but Fabian holds the bitting words back so Riz can continue.

''I was just put on the spot, and I really thought it was the only way to get what I needed, and I just- I just  _ panicked-'' _

Fabian interrupts now, if only to keep Riz from spiraling. He moves forward, changing trajectory from taking Riz's hands to going to rest on his shoulders.

''Alright, The Ball. I get it. Or, at least I think I do.''

It's enough to calm Riz, and he sighs, a weight lifted from his shoulders. The thing is, Riz might just have the  _ slightest  _ fear of his friends leaving him. Before The Bad Kids, Penny was all he had. He couldn't handle any thought of losing them, their presence in his life just as necessary as air.

'''I'll do it.''

Riz stops, a breathless little hopeful shine to his eyes. Fabian can't help but find he likes it. Wants to see it more often.

''You will?'' Riz asks.

Fabian expects regret to come climbing up his chest, going to squeeze at his heart, but nothing comes. Instead he smiles, nervous but  _ ready. _

''If you need me The Ball, I will.''

\--

He picks up Riz on The Hangman. It had been something he debated about for hours, but in the end he just couldn't  _ not  _ do it. Fabian dressed up as well, telling himself it was just for Riz's case and nothing else.

And Riz is, well, dressed up more than he had ever seen. The suit looks tailored, almost like Cathilda had gotten to it. Which, wouldn't be much of a surprise now that Fabian is thinking of it.

The end up at some fancy bar, low lights and couples dancing practically on top of each other. It's...not their element.

''The target is by the DJ!''

Fabian can only just hear Riz, the music beating unending in his ears. With the missing eye it's almost overwhelming. Riz seems to notice it, a high insite check, and frowns.

''You okay?''

''I'm fine!'' Fabian insists, the words sounding hollow even to his ears. ''Just a bit loud!''

Riz bits his bottom lip, and before Fabian can so much as blink their hands are intertwined. His friend won't meet his eyes now, and Fabian doesn't know if he likes that or not.

Then, he's being tugged. Riz knows he could never beat Fabian in a feat of strength, but the surprise of the action has him following along like a duckling. Riz pulls him outside. It's a bit cold, and the ever burning lamp lights flicker. The bars neon coloring baths them in purple and blue.

''Why did we come out here?'' Fabian asks. They still haven't let go of each others hands.

''Well…'' Riz shrugs. ''You seemed uncomfortable. We can take a break of you need it.''

The need to deny it, to insist hes  _ Fabian Aramais Seacaster,  _ is there, but he shoves it down. Riz's hand is warm in his. Callused and small.

''I...wouldn't  _ hate  _ that.''

Riz smiles when he admits this, and crinkle to his eyes and  _ oh. Shit. _ Fabian  _ likes  _ this. Likes Riz. The whole fake relationship thing, hand holding and sweet named he hadn't even gotten to use. He doesn't want it to end.

''The Ball.''

The way Fabian says it is so fondly that Riz goes still. He smiles, but its just a small jerk of his lips.

''Yeah, Fabian?''

He hasn't planned for this. The feelings, the desire to both keep Riz oh so very close, and far at the same time. Kristen, hell even Gorgug had more experience with this than him.

''Riz…'' He tries again, and the use of his actual name is so unexpected that Riz's mouth drops open. It's a knee-jerk reaction that keeps him stalled in place. 

Unable to find the correct words Fabian just rides this high and keeps going before his bravery can fizzle out. He's bending down, tugging Riz by his lapels and smashing their faces together. It could hardly be considered a kiss, Riz's bottom lip only just catching Fabian's top. Riz makes a noise, then practically melts into the hold.

They break apart after a beat, both heaving like they had suffered a point of exhaustion. Riz's eyes are as wide a saucers.

''What-'' He gasps. ''What the hell was that Fabian?''

Fabian finds it in himself to shrug, nonchalant like he heart wasn't ready to beat straight out of his chest.

''Felt right, The Ball.'' Then, softer. ''Didn't it?''

And Riz doesn't even need to think before he's nodding, a resounding yes coming from his lips. It was his first kiss, but that didn't stop just how  _ great  _ that felt.

They move to a bench, just because that seemed right, and sit. The silence is only just awkward, and Fabian needs to wait a moment to restart his brain.

''Riz… What now?''

''I think….I think asking you to be my fake boyfriend over Gorgug was just about the best idea I've ever had.''

They both snort. It isn't the real answer, and they both know it. But it's a start. 


End file.
